Controlling the Spider: A Claude Faustus Story
by Dorkymusichero
Summary: He is hungry for her blood, but as she leaves him he has to seek a replacement. She is a heartless demon and he is just a starving pet. I honestly wrote this out of nowhere and I experimented with this a little... this is a one shot.


**Controlling the Spider's Web- One Shot**

"I don't like that form of yours. You know better…" I said angrily as two hungry fangs hung over me. A gigantic dark and hungry monster hung over me, but suddenly changed into something slimmer and paler.

"Is that better?" He turned into his human-like form, as I was in mine. He smiled mischievously at me.

"What's your name again?" I played with him, since he seemed to like to play with his food. I decided that I'd play with my eater.

"Claude Faustus." He told fangs started sticking out. "Why am I so entranced in your blood?"

"I don't know…" I whispered in his ear. "Just as long as you give me something back, mister spider."

He breathed on my neck, taking in my scent, taking in everything before he drank my blood. He pressed his body against mine. "I'll give you anything for this blood." He smiled as he took a deep bite on my shoulder, causing me to twitch, but he just held me down. He only took a sip, and then he came up and looked at me again, licking his lips, and smiling. He waited for my skin to heal, so he took another bite on my neck. I ran fingers through his hair and tugged it a little while caressing him like a mother.

"Claude… Don't drink too much now. It'll cost you more."Just when I let him think that he was in control and could do anything, I automatically assumed control. He was ridiculous to think that he had any control over me.

He looked at me. "I don't care." He smiled. His red, usually golden, eyes still glowed in the darkness. "Do you want your payment now?" He licked what little blood was left on my neck and shoulder and began making a trail with his tongue.

"It seems, like you're already starting without me answering."I laughed at his ridiculous acts. He was amusing when he drank my blood.

Claude became my pet a while ago. These special bonds between demons caused him to become my pet. It started with him dying and I was able to save him with my blood. I don't know how. It was interesting that my blood had those kinds of properties. He was addicted after that, so we made a deal.

He fulfilled the dying lust in me. While he was like a child; he'd do anything for my blood or he would be lost. He was addicted, and I was his drug. I was everything to him.

Except, to fill my own need to tease him, I left him behind. But he didn't know that I was watching him, watching him suffer. In my demonic form, I hid in the shadows. It pleased me to know that he was suffering without me.

However, he seemed to replace me with this human boy… It seemed that Sebastian Michaelis has formed a contract with this boy. That Crow… he always had the best taste. As far as I know. The Crow told me that Claude was just trying to replace me.

I wouldn't doubt it. He changed so much without the presence of me. He was dull and mindless. He tolerated anything that human gave him. Years with me caused him to deal with anything. Becoming a butler for these kids was pathetic. I had no sympathy for this kind of idiocy.

As much as I loved teasing my little spider, I don't want him out of my life.

My Spider and the Crow were fighting, but before the stupid Crow could pierce my little pet, I stopped him.

"There's no need for this anymore." I said after breaking both of their weapons in half, now completely useless. "Leave with your Master, Sebastian."

"Catherine!" Claude said. He looked surprised, his eyes widened behind his glasses.

Before he could do anything, I slapped him in the face. "Trying to replace me?"

"Catherine… where have you been?" Claude seemed surprised and he hugged me, even after being so cruel to him. I would never understand him. He seemed to like this kind of thing. "I've been hungry for so long."

"Happy, Sebastian? He's taken care of, so leave. You're not harming my pet."

He did just that and took his master away from this place.

Claude looked at me. His golden eyes glowing as he looked at me. "My pet, how can you replace me so easily?"

"My deepest apologies." He looked deeply upset.

I laughed. "My pet looked wonderful fighting and looked wonderful being a monkey for that human boy… glasses fit you."

He dropped to his knees. "I need…"

Before he could finish his sentence I sliced the skin on my hand and presented it to him. "Hurry, before the skin heals."

He quickly drank up. From just having that amount of blood he seemed to be in ecstasy. "Thank you." He kisses my hand. His golden eyes glowed. He was happy.

"Do you want more?"

"More than ever." He stood up and kissed me. Pulling me in and taking in everything once again. My scent, my aura, everything.

I would never let him know this, but I missed my pet… I don't want him serving anyone. He's mine. "You're mine… got that? Not some pathetic human boy's"

"Of course."He took his bare skin and rubbed it against my bare skin. "I'm starving."

I held him close to me. "Then I will take you away… spin a web for me, Mister Spider. I will feed you, my pet. Now, fulfill your duties as I bring us into the darkness… you won't have to worry I'll be here." I disappeared into the darkness, taking him with me into my world.

I don't ever want him to know that I need his company as much as he needs my blood. I held him closer to me. This spider trapped me in his web before I could control it...


End file.
